


5 Times Alex was Protective of Charlie, and 1 Time Charlie was Protective of Alex

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Jealous Alex, M/M, Protective Charlie, charlie is adorable, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I really love Charlie and Alex. I think Alex would be super protective of Charlie , and Charlie is sorta a baby for Alex. I hope there are no spelling or grammatical errors. Without furthermore I hope you enjoy this story.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	5 Times Alex was Protective of Charlie, and 1 Time Charlie was Protective of Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I really love Charlie and Alex. I think Alex would be super protective of Charlie , and Charlie is sorta a baby for Alex. I hope there are no spelling or grammatical errors. Without furthermore I hope you enjoy this story.

1  
There were many reasons why Alex hated going to these high school parties. Maybe it was the loud noise, the smell of alcohol, or maybe it was because it reminded him of Hannah Baker. In the back of his mind Alex still blamed himself for not being able to save Hannah. He could’ve been the friend that she needed, but in the end he was the one to walk away. 

Alex was quickly brought back into reality when a cup was put in front of his face. When he looked at the holder he was met with his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes and silly smile. “Here” Charlie says as he hands Alex a red solo cup with red liquid. Taking a sip from it Alex was slightly disappointed that it was alcohol. Charlie decides that this would be the best time to get Alex out of his slump. He sits down next to him and decides to pull out some of his famous cookies. Taking one out he breaks a piece off of it places it in Alex’s mouth. “Is something wrong?” Charlie asks while resting his head on Alex’s shoulder.

“No it’s nothing I was just thinking about stuff” Alex responds in a small sigh. 

Before Charlie was able to reply, Alex stood up and said that he was going to the bathroom. “What’s wrong with him?” Charlie ponders to himself. Getting lost in his own paranoia about all the things that could be going through Alex’s mind. When a figure stands in front of Charlie, he thought it was Alex. Wanting to show his boyfriend love he stands up ready to give him a hug, but before he was able to, he noticed that it was a girl instead. The girl turned around and looked at Charlie like her prey. 

“I’m Vanessa. What’s yours, handsome?” The girl asks as she puts her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. As Charlie tries to stand up the girl pushes him back down and moves closer. “Trying to walk away are we? Is that any way to treat a lady?” Charlie didn’t want to be in this situation.

“I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would like you this close” Charlie says as he tries to scoot further away. He was wondering where his boyfriend was to save him from this awkward situation. He is regretting not taking Alex’s advice to sit at home and watch a movie right now. 

“Now you’re just trying to make excuses. Hmm? Where is this boyfriend of yours?” the girl says getting extremely close to Charlie’s face. Charlie can smell the alcohol coming from the girl. He can also see that her makeup is getting smudge from the heat of everyone in the house. 

She starts leaning in close and Charlie closes his eyes and moves as far back as he can, but is stopped by the wall behind him. “Right here you bitch.” As Charlie hears that he opens his eyes to find the girl on the floor and Alex standing right in front of him. When Charlie sees Alex he immediately wraps his arms around his torso. Alex pats Charlie’s hands and leans closer to look him in the eyes. Before the girl is able to say anything Alex starts dragging Charlie out of the house. 

Getting into the car Charlie could see that Alex was glaring at him from the corner of his eyes. Knowing that this conversation was happening he decided that he might as well get it over with. He pulled over the car and looked Alex straight into his eyes. “What?” Charlie asked, knowing what he was going to say. “Why didn’t you do anything about that girl?” Alex asked with anger evident in his tone. “I-I don’t know...I didn’t want to seem mean I guess.” Alex just stared at him harder. Eventually Alex relaxed into the seat. “Fine, but if something like that happens again, you won’t be allowed out of my sight” Alex said crossing his arms and looking straight ahead. 

Charlie sighed in relief getting out of that conversation without Alex getting too fired up. But when Charlie was about to start the ignition, his hand was stopped by Alex. Looking at him he noticed in Alex’s eyes that he has not let what happened go yet. He swallowed hard, slightly scared of what is going to happen next. Alex decides that he is going to teach his boyfriend a lesson. Alex climbs onto Charlie’s seat and pushes hard on his chest. “I’m going to make sure that everyone knows you're taken” Alex whispers into Charlie’s ear. 

2  
Everyone knew that Charlie loved making cookies. Everyone also knew that Charlie loved his boyfriend. So the day that Charlie made cookies for his boyfriend was just a day that was going to happen. Charlie was so excited for Alex to try this new cookie that he made just for him. 

Sadly Charlie wasn’t able to see Alex all day for various different reasons. Alex having to study, Charlie having to do something for the football team, it made Charlie sad that he wasn’t able to see Alex and give him the cookies like he wanted too. It didn’t bring him down completely though because today was a football game against Hillcrest, and that means Alex is going to be there. Thinking about it made Charlie happy. And maybe if he won Alex would give him something back. He blushes and giggles to himself at that last part.

Once the football game started he could see Alex in the stands cheering for him. At that moment he knew that he had to win this no matter what. Once the match was over it was obvious that this was a close game. But they still managed to be ahead by a couple points. He can see Alex smiling at him, and getting up to meet him. He quickly rushes into the locker room to take a shower and get ready so that he can meet his boyfriend. 

Once outside he spots Alex leaning against a wall looking at his phone. Running up to him he pulls out the cookies that he made for him and leans in for a kiss. “Hi Charli-” Alex attempts to say before being cut off by the kiss. Once Charlie pulled away he could see a small smile on Alex’s lips. This made Charlie smile because he likes when Alex is happy. 

“Here I made these for you” Charlie said as he was handing Alex the box of cookies. 

“Faggot made cookies, does it taste like rainbows?” Charlie turned around to see one of the football players from Hillcrest laughing. He walked towards Charlie and started pushing him, completely ignoring Alex who was not in the mood for anything like this. 

“Hey, I don't want any trouble” Charlie responds holding his hands up in an act of peace. Once Charlie was backed against the wall, he knew that he had to do something before this got out of hand. Charlie pushes the guy off of him and tries to walk away. He walks to Alex and they start walking to his car. 

The guy gets back up and grabs Charlie by the shoulder. “I’m not done with you yet” the guy says before punching Charlie. Before Charlie could feel the impact however, he can see that he is on the floor with a bloody nose. Charlie looks over to Alex who’s knuckle has a little bit of blood on it. 

“I'm not in the mood for fucking morons” Alex says as he grabs Charlie’s hand and walks off. Charlie wraps his arms around Alex and they make their way to Charlie’s car. “When did you learn to punch like that?” Charlie asks with wonder in his eyes. “Tony is a pretty good teacher” Alex says nonchalantly. Alex takes out a cookie and munches on it briefly confusing Charlie. It completely slipped Charlie’s mind that he gave Alex the cookies, because of everything that has been going on. “My hero” Charlie swoons as they make it to his car. “Yeah yeah lets just go home, I need snuggles” Alex replies, getting into the car. 

3  
Alex woke up to Charlie snuggling into him. He sits up a bit and checks the time. It was still early, so they could sleep in some more. Instead of trying to go back to sleep Alex just thinks about everything. How all of this happened because a girl who transferred into his life killed herself. How all the good and bad of his life, had started right at the moment when he decided to make friends with two girls. Alex just sits there being lost in thought. “Whatcha thinking about?” This snaps Alex out of his thought to look at his drowsy looking boyfriend. 

“Nothing important. You can go back to sleep” Alex says looking away briefly as he sees his thoughts slowly fading. He heaves a big sigh and lays back down. Instead of trying to sleep he just looks up at the ceiling and just continues thinking. 

“Everything you think about is important to me,” Charlie says, leaning closer. Charlie knows that there has been something on Alex’s mind for the past week, but hasn’t been able to put his finger on it. He just knows that Alex is mopey whenever he does. So he came up with an idea of distracting him. “How about we go get breakfast and go do something?”

“Yeah ok. Go take a shower I’ll get up in a bit.” Alex watches as Charlie walks out of the door and continues to think how he was so lucky to find someone like him. But as Charlie walks out the door he hears a ring. He goes to grab his phone and realizes that it isn’t his phone that is buzzing. He reaches over and grabs Charlie’s phone and realizes that it was a random number, but what it said made him furious. 

(8:04) Charlie, I know that we haven’t talked in a while, but I still love you.  
(8:04) Who the hell is this?  
(8:05) It’s me Charlie, Lauren  
(8:05) So you’re the person who broke my boyfriend’s heart.  
(8:05) What do you mean boyfriend, Charlie?  
(8:06) This is Alex. Charlie’s boyfriend. And I would appreciate it if you stopped texting him.  
(8:06) Well you have no business in this conversation.  
(8:08) Actually I do. If that is all you have to say then we're done here. 

After that Alex decided to block the number and delete their conversation. Alex knew that this Lauren person would do nothing, but make Charlie sad, and Alex didn’t want that to happen to him. Once he was done with that Alex put the phone back as if nothing happened. He then reached for his own phone when Charlie walked through the door. “Your turn, or if you want we could shower together” Charlie said with a suggestive eyebrow. Alex threw a pillow at Charlie and headed to the shower, smiling at Charlie’s antics. 

4  
The day after Charlie got hurt during football practice, Alex would not let him leave his sights. Charlie was excused from practice for the rest of the week, but that wouldn’t stop Charlie from trying to go, but there is someone who will stop him. Charlie texts Alex that his dad will drive him home after school so that Alex doesn’t have to worry about him. In reality Charlie is just trying to have Alex leave so that he can’t stop him. He hides in the bathroom after his last period and waits til almost everyone has left campus. When Charlie deems it safe he starts to sneak towards the football field, looking in all directions just to make sure that no one who was friends with Alex would stop him. 

Right as Charlie is right around the corner from the field he gets shoved into the wall. As his back hits the cement he sees Alex staring right at him. “Fuck” Charlie mutters, which Alex caught. “Charles Hayden Brixton St. George where do you think you’re going?” Alex looked irritated as he pushed harder against Charlie’s chest. “The football field…” Charlie responded in a small voice. “No shit, but why after I explicitly told you not to?” Charlie put his head down trying to avoid Alex’s eyes. Instead of responding Charlie tries to sneak away, but is pinned by Alex. “Charlie I know that you want to, but you have to rest. I can’t see you get hurt.” Charlie looked into his eyes and saw sadness hidden behind them. “How did you even know I was still here?” Alex chuckled a little. “You think you were sneaky when you sent that text didn’t you? Well for one, I know your dad has work right now, and two your car is still here.” 

“Shit, I forgot I told you.” Alex just looks at Charlie in adortion. Alex has the cutest boyfriend and he sometimes just doesn’t know what to do with him sometimes, but he does right now. “Keys, now,” Alex demands. Charlie struggles under the scrutiny of Alex’s eyes boring into him as he digs out his keys and gives them to Alex. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” Charlie is a little scared with the little smirk on his boyfriend’s face, but he knows better than to say anything. 

5  
Alex wakes up and looks at his phone. He was surprised not to see a text from Charlie so he decided that he should call him. After a few rings it goes straight to voicemail. Alex starts freaking out to why Charlie wasn’t picking up his phone. Millions of thoughts ran through Alex’s head. “What if Charlie got shot? What if he fell and got hurt? What if he’s bleeding out on the sidewalk right now and I don't know?” Alex was going to have a panic attack if he doesn’t know where Charlie is. 

Alex gets up and starts pacing around the room letting his mind race with all the thoughts of why Charlie isn’t responding to him. He finally convinces himself that maybe Charlie’s phone is just on silence and that he is just doing something. Alex desperately wants to believe that this is all that is happening, but he knows that if he doesn’t see Charlie soon that he is going to destroy everything to find him. Alex decides to get dressed and heads over to Charlie’s house. 

He tried ringing on the doorbell, but there was no answer. Alex sees that Charlie’s car is still in the driveway, so he assumes that Charlie must still be in the house. After ringing the doorbell a few times, Alex knows that there’s no point in ringing. To Alex’s surprise the door was open, which scared Alex, and made him think of a million possibilities again. He rushes up the stairs and goes straight to Charlie’s door. When he tried to open it however it was locked. This gave him some hope, that Charlie was just being an angsty teen, and not being murdered in the middle of nowhere. 

“Charlie? Are you in there?” When Alex gets no response he starts to worry. He is wondering what has put him in this mood. He just wants to see his boyfriend. “Charlie let me in.” Alex knew that his boyfriend was in there and just ignored him. 

“Just go away…” Alex hears a small voice coming from the inside of the room. 

“Charlie you can’t stay in your room forever.” Alex was getting a little frustrated and wanted to just get into that room. When Alex gets no response he figures that Charlie is ignoring him. “Charles, if you don't open this door I will break it down.” Alex knows that him breaking down this door is probably not possible, but he was desperate. Even though he wasn’t going to break down the door, he was going to get into the room. What Alex decides to do instead is to get a screw driver, and take the handle off the door. Once Alex finds a screwdriver he takes out the screws and pushes open the door. 

Inside he finds a lot of pillows and blankets in a pile on the bed. Alex slowly takes the pillows off one by one. When he pulls one off that sees a fluff of hair he knows that he found his boyfriend. Alex tugs on the hair to try and get his boyfriend out of the pillow fort. When he sees his face, he just looks like he was about to cry, and when Alex released his hair he just flopped right back into the pillows. “Charlie…” Alex started off slowly “Tell me what’s wrong.” Charlie just mumbled some incoherent noises. Alex pushed off some pillows and sat on the edge of the bed. He then grabs his boyfriend and drags him onto his lap. 

Alex starts brushing his hands through Charlie’s hair and just looks at him. Charlie wraps his hands around Alex’s torso and puts his face into his stomach. After an hour or so Charlie seemed to be better. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” Alex looked at Charlie’s sad eye and kissed his nose. “It’s my mom’s birthday.” Alex didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly the best one to give sympathy. So instead of saying anything he places Charlie in the middle of the bed. He takes all the pillows and blankets and makes a little house around Charlie. He crawls into the house and just holds Charlie. They both fell asleep, and Alex hopes that he is able to give Charlie the love that was taken away from him too soon. 

1  
Charlie was surprised to not see Alex at school. He figures that he must’ve just gotten sick. After school he drives to Alex’s house and knocks on the door. Charlie is surprised when Officer Standall opens the door. “Hi, Mr. Standall. Is Alex home?” 

“No Alex is at the park. He wasn’t feeling...the best. When you see him can you tell him dinners at 7?” Officer Standall seemed a little off when he said that. “Sure, sir” Charlie responded, getting ready to go to the park.

Once Charlie gets to the park he sees his boyfriend laying on the bench, oblivious to the world. Charlie runs up to his boyfriend and stands right over his field of view. “Oh hi Charlie” Alex says while staring off past his boyfriend. “Just an Oh hi Charlie.” Charlie sits down next to Alex’s head and just stares at him. “Tell me what’s wrong, Alex.” The moment that Charlie asked that he could see the thoughts running through Alex’s head. “It's nothing really, just some thoughts that have been running through my head.” Charlie looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Are these ideas why you have been so protective lately?” Charlie watched as his boyfriend looked shocked at this comment. “I haven’t been protective lately,” Alex responds defensively. 

“What about the time you threw that girl at the party?” Charlie looked at him with a smile. “That girl getting too close to you” Alex said, a little pouty that made Charlie swoon. “And what about that guy you punched in the face?” Charlie was laughing a bit at this point. “He was making fun of your cookie and clearly a homophobic dick, so I had to put him in his place.” Alex just seemed to have an answer to everything apparently. “And what about that time you, quite literally, threw me against a wall for going to football practice?” Charlie was blushing a bit at the thought of that memory. He would never admit to Alex how turned on he was at the moment. Ok maybe he would because he loved that feeling. “You were hurt, and I told you not to, that one is on you. I just can’t lose anyone else…” Alex got smaller than before and basically hid in Charlie.

“So that is what this is about? You think that you are going to lose me?” Charlie brushed Alex’s hair out of his face so that he could look at him properly. “I just lost so much, I can’t lose you too.” Alex was on the verge of crying. “Hey look at me. You are not going to lose me, not that easily.” Charlie had the same brighten-your-world kind of smile. “Everyone leaves me. Hannah, Winston, even Justin.” Charlie couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend like this anymore. He pulls Alex into a hug and they just sit there.

Alex knew that this was all illogical. He knew that Charlie loved him and he loved Charlie. He knew that Charlie would never leave. It's just when the thoughts came, they lingered. But at that moment Alex knew that Charlie was right. He knew that he deserved to be happy. So from that moment Alex did everything in his power to make sure that Charlie, his light, would never dim. Alex was determined to protect Charlie from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. This was just some idea I had in my head and wanted to write it all down. Please comment I would love to hear your feedback and ideas. Also tell me if you like the protective/jealous Alex or not. And if you have any suggestions for stories I would love to write them.


End file.
